This disclosure relates to a blade outer air seal (BOAS) and, more particularly, to a cooling passage for a BOAS.
Gas turbine engines generally include fan, compressor, combustor and turbine sections along an engine axis of rotation. The fan, compressor, and turbine sections each include a series of stator and rotor blade assemblies. A rotor and an axially adjacent array of stator assemblies may be referred to as a stage. Each stator vane assembly increases efficiency through the direction of core gas flow into or out of the rotor assemblies.
An outer case supports multiple BOAS, which provide an outer radial flow path boundary. The BOAS are designed to accommodate thermal and dynamic variation typical in a high pressure turbine (HPT) section of the gas turbine engine. The BOAS are subjected to relatively high temperatures and receive a secondary cooling airflow for temperature control. The secondary cooling airflow is communicated into the BOAS through cooling channels within the BOAS for temperature control.
One type of BOAS includes multiple discrete cooling passages, each of which are fed cooling fluid through a single inlet hole in a backside of the BOAS. The cooling passages included chevron-shaped turbulators along the entire length of the cooling passage to improve cooling one the core gas flow side of the BOAS.